


The possibility of everything

by ShitBoxCalledPrestonBurke



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBoxCalledPrestonBurke/pseuds/ShitBoxCalledPrestonBurke
Summary: Hopefully growing collection of one-shots, comment what you want!
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick, Lea Dilallo/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. It wasn't me

**Claire's POV**  
I walk past Morgan to get to the kitchen, as I pass I catch a few words of the song on her headphones "-the girl next door, picture this-" 

Wait, i've heard this before, what is it though...

"Morg's, can I listen to whatever song that was? I remember it from somewhere..."

"Sure," she passes them over

"but she caught me on the counter, it wasn't me  
saw me banging on the sofa, it wasn't me,"

My eyes widen, this was DEFINITELY not the song I was thinking of, 

"What song is this?!"

She switches to the tab and looks "It wasn't me"

"Are all the songs you listen to this vulgar?" I ask in shock

"This song is vulgar?" 

"Yeah, I mean..." I pause to look up the definition of vulgar

"Okay, here's the meaning 'making explicit and offensive reference to sex or bodily functions; coarse and rude' so, sounds like it"

"I don't think all of the songs on here are vulgar, I didn't even realise the other one was vulgar."

"Ok" I go to the kitchen and grab what I intended to get. I come back and snuggle up to Morgan, listening to the bit of music that I could hear.


	2. St. Clair's a cuddle bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has a realization after work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been a request, but someone commented "Cuddly St. Claire" and it gave me motivation.  
> Thank you for the possible request!!!

**Morgan's POV**  
I'm done with work, I got thrown up on by 3 children and 2 adults. 

5 people threw up on me. There were multiple other things that they could have thrown up on.

I showered so many times at the hospital that it would be useless to shower now.

I look for whatever leftovers are in the fridge and find week old pizza that Claire would say is bad by now.

I prepare the pizza and eat, Claire was right, it tastes like cardboard.

I finish the pizza quickly and sit down to watch whatever inaccurate medical drama was on.

Looks like it's Grey's Anatomy day, can't wait to watch people have sex and get into physical fights.

Claire likes it though.

*1234567*  
I continue my attempt to watch it until Claire gets home, she walks through the door and immediately goes to the kitchen.

"Hey! When's this pizza from?" I knew she was going to ask this.

"Last week when Shaun and Lea came over" I yell back

"This stuff is bad" I don't know what kind of response she wants from that so I just keep watching TV.

She comes over to the couch and sits down with a piece of it.

"I thought you said that was bad?" I say mocking her

"Never said I cared- God Morg's this tastes like cardboard" she says going back to the kitchen and discarding it.

She comes back over to the couch and lays on me, effectively pinning me.

"Hey! A little wari-" she cuts me off kissing me and rolls over.

"I missed you, we didn't see each other all day"

"We didn't"

"Hug?" she asks

"Yes" I reach over and all but drag her in.

We just sit there for a few minutes until I feel her cuddle up against me like she always does.

I realize that we have done this for the past month, someone gets home they eat, the other person gets home there is a hug request and then she cuddles up next to me, which can only mean one thing.

St. Claire is a cuddle bug. I don't like the phrase 'cuddle bug' but it's the only thing I can think of that fits.

We sit like this until we decide it's time for bed, 

"Time to sleep?" I ask

"Mhmm" she confirms

We walk towards the bedroom and change into pajamas, and brush our teeth.

I walk over to the bed and faceplant into it, she slips under the covers and beckons me to do the same. 

I comply and she rests her head on my chests and tangles her legs with mine, she always sleeps like this, it's sweet.

My cuddly St. Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep requesting!


	3. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire forgets to check the weather...

**Claire's POV**

I insisted we walk to work today because it's better for the environment.

We usually just drive our own cars because we get off work at different times but I figured out that this was our only matching shift this month, and we also convinced Shaun and Lea to walk.

But walking meant we had to get up earlier, or I had to wake Morgan up earlier Morgan doesn't like being woken up by anything or anyone.

"Morg, come on it's time to get up"

"Noooo..." 

"Morgan, come on, we're walking to work with Shaun and Lea remember?"

"unfortunately I do." she grumbles

"Why did you pick today of all days?" 

"Because this is the only day where our schedule matches up"

"Fineeee" she whines getting up.

*1234567*

30 minutes later we are showered, packed, and ready.

"Come on... You're so slowwww" Morgan complains

"Okay, okay let's go," jeez I only ran to grab a granola bar

I eat the granola bar as we are walking

*1234567*

We meet up with Shaun and Lea when we're almost halfway to work 

"Hey guys, good idea with the walking thing, it's a beautiful day!" Lea says when she sees us.

We talk about work while walking, we are 3/4 of the way to work when I notice the sky getting a little darker

"Hey Claire, what did the weather forcast say for today?" Morgan asks

"Crap!"

"Please, tell me you actually looked at the weather this morning,

"I thought you guys would!" I exclaim

"We thought you would!" Lea says

"Well we better get to the hospital a Hell of a lot faster" Morgan grumbles

We walk as fast as possible but when we're almost there it starts raining.

I see a building with overhang 

"Hey guys, look we can wait it out over there" I say happily

We go over there and wait it out for close to 20 minutes 

"We're going to be late"

"No we're not"

Yes, we are going to be late. It would take at least 25 minutes to get there and we have to be there in 5" Shaun finally speaks up.

"Yeah, I'm calling to say i'm gonna be late" lea announces

"I can call for the rest of us" Morgan says

"No, Morgan you don't need to call us in because we're not going to be late" I protest

"Hey Melendez, me, Shaun, and Claire are going to be late"

"Morgan, seriously, stop." I tell her

"Make me, Claire" she challenges

I contemplate for a sec, how to 'make her' stop then I remember,

I walk over and kiss her passionately, and she immediately stops talking to Melendez.

I push her up against the wall of the building, she moans as I push my hips against hers.

Shaun and Lea watch in shock as I hear Melendez on the line

As I continue my advances Shaun walks a little closer, close enough to talk to Melendez 

"Claire kissed Morgan and backed her up against the building in an effort to make her stop talking, it worked"

At this everyone burst out laughing

Morgan hangs up on Melendez, "We, are finishing that later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have looked up one-shot prompts, I have no regrets.


	4. Red rubber band on the doorknob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comes home to a red rubber band on the doorknob (spoiler, it doesn't have anything to do with anything inappropriate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am autistic, but I don't represent everyone. If you end up feeling offended, or don't think somethings accurate, tell me. Sorry if I offend anyone.

**Claire's POV**   
I'm arriving home and see a red rubber band on the doorknob, which means; no hugging, no yelling that you're home, try to be quiet because i'm overwhelmed.

We came up with it because of the many times that I came home to a meltdown and made it worse by yelling I was home. 

Blue means; quiet please, but I want touch

Green; Good for everything

Okay, no yelling, no hugging, quiet. I enter as quietly as possible gently turning the doorknob.

"Morg's?" I whisper into the dark

It's useless, I know she isn't going to answer.

I see the faint glow of the night light in the bedroom, I quietly take off my shoes and coat then I leave my bag on the counter.

I enter the bedroom and see Morgan curled up in a ball rocking back and forth crying

I slowly walk towards the closet gauging her reaction, reach in and grab the weighted blanket.

I go over to Morgan and wrap the blanket around to her then I grab her headphones off the nightstand and gently put them on her ears.

Slowly shifting, I sit on the bed to wait. 

*1234567*  
5 minutes later

Morgan turns toward me and reaches her hands out in a way where I know she wants a hug.

I reach over and pull her in for a hug, we sit there for a while before I ask "want to eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't tell if that was a natural stopping point but I stopped anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke

**Morgan's POV**  
Lea had somehow managed to convince us all to go to a karaoke bar, I was not in favor. 

Unfortunately, everyone else was. 

"Morgan, we have to go!"

"Coming!"

*1234567*

We arrive at the bar and I immediately go over to the bar, if i'm going to do karaoke I need to have alcohol in my system.

Luckily everyone else did the same thing, we see all the others sitting at the bar already half drunk.

"Yaaaaayyyyy! You guys are hereee! Let's do it!" Lea screeches

"I need alcohol." I deadpan.

Claire snickers, and asks if she can pick out a song for us.

"Feel free, no country music though!" I despise country music.

"Ok"

I quickly take a few shots as I watch Shaun and Lea sing 'What makes you beautiful'

Then Melendez and Lim sang 'Never ending story' 

Everyone bullied Dr. Glassman into singing, but he refused unless Lea and Shaun joined him.

They joined him in singing 'My sharona' well Dr. Glassman was mainly mumbling it under his breath, but he still kinda sang!

I'm not a fan of singing, mostly because i'm horrible. When I really like a song I end up singing it loudly and exceptionally horribly.

After Park and Andrews finish 'Time after time' it's me and Claire's turn.

"Hey, what song are we doing?"

"It wasn't me"

"No- Claire!"

That's all I can say before we're on the stage. I hear the first part of it and wait until it's time to sing, I'm already so excited i'm bouncing on my feet.

We agree to just sing it all together except Claire always does the 'it wasn't me' part.

"Honey came in and she caught me red handed, creeping with the girl next door"

"Picture this we were both butt naked banging on the bathroom floor"

Glassman, Andrews, Lim, Melendez, and Park were sitting open-mouthed staring at us shocked.

"How could I forget that I had given her an extra key. All this time she was standing there."

"She never took her eyes off me"

The next part is much harder to sing so we just wait for it to end.

"But she caught me on the counter,"

"It wasn't me"

"Saw me bangin' on the sofa"

"It wasn't me"

"I even had her in the shower"

"It wasn't me"

"She even caught me on camera"

"It wasn't me"

"Saw the marks on my shoulder"

"It wasn't me"

"Heard the words that I told her"

"It wasn't me"

"Heard the scream get louder"

"It wasn't me"

"She stayed until it was over"

We finish the song, I was so exited the entire time that I was bouncing.

When we were walking back we saw the surprised looks again from our group.


	6. A question about biking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a question for Morgan

**Morgan's POV**   
"Why do you bike so much?" Claire says out of nowhere

"You're gonna give me a damn heart attack, Claire!"

"Sorry, Why do you bike so much?" Claire repeats

"I like it" I say, not really lying.

"Morgan" she calls me out

"I like it"

"Then why won't you let me come with you?"

"..." I don't know what to say.

*1234567*  
It's been 4 hours and I haven't told Claire my reasoning. She's in the living room watching Grey's Anatomy, I think she's mad at me.

I quietly go over to the living room

"Are you mad at me?"

"Morgan, I just don't want you building walls and keeping me out"

"I do like biking, but it's something I have control over"

She motions for me to continue

"Sometimes at work, I feel like i'm not in control over what happens. Which is obviously nothing new, but still something I don't love. It's nice to be in control."

"When i'm biking, I can go wherever I want, stop when I want, Hell, I can decide to avoid people if I want." I explain

"Ok, wanna cuddle?" she immediately moves on, happy with the answer.

We cuddle on the couch for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because I realised it was so ooc and weird. 
> 
> I realise I accidently made Claire seem like an ass at the end, but she was just trying to not make a big deal out of shared feelings which she knew Morgan would have hated.


	7. Sad Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Morgan take a trip to the bookstore

**Claire's POV**  
I drive home and check the doorknob: Blue (quiet but still touch)

I open the door, walking in, taking off my jacket and hanging it up.

I hear crying from the bedroom, walk in and see Morgan hugging a pillow and crying.

When she notices me she gets up and hugs me, still sobbing.

I stand there for a few seconds then hug her back.

"Hey, what happened?"

I pull us over to the bed and lay down with her on top of me.

I wait for her to calm down enough to tell me what happened, it takes a solid few minutes.

"I-I had to tell parents that their previously healthy 4 year old is going to die"

"I'm sorry babe," It's always sad when you have to tell parents their kids is going to die.

"How about we eat something?"

"Maybe later, i'm not really hungry."

"Neither am I" I confess

"What about watching Station 19? So you won't have that much to complain about inaccuracies."

"Ok" 

We sit down and watch Andy and Sullivan making out.

***End chapter***  
I know this is really short, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Comment requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like the last chapter, it seemed a bit ooc.
> 
> I will be going back to school in-person on Monday so updates might not be every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you like the story.I do head-cannon a bit of autistic Morgan, but if you don't like that comment and I probably won't stop.
> 
> Please, comment what you want!


End file.
